This invention relates to a racket frame, and particularly to the construction of the looped portion of a racket frame.
In playing tennis, it is a common phenomenon that shocks are initiated at the string web which strikes a ball and then transmitted, through the looped frame, the shaft and the grip of the racket, to the hand of the player. The player may thus easily become fatigued and even injured. In order to alleviate the problem of shock, shock absorbing devices are provided in the art. Most racket shock absorbing devices are accessory elements which must be added to the looped portion or to the string web of a racket. In the 15 rackets incorporating these shock absorbing devices, the strings have to be passed through these shock absorbing elements thereby causing inconveniences in fabrication.